First Date
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: First TF2 fanfic/one-shot. If you can, please read, review, fave and follow.


**Author's Note: This one-shot was originally written for a fanfic contest, but I failed to enter it before the deadline. Enjoy anyhow!**

**-Voltalia**

**Team Fortress 2 © Valve**

**Angelica and Ivory Stewart © me**

"Ivorrryyyy!" she called out to her daughter. "Get down here! RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't rush me, Mama!" Ivory shouted. "You know I don't like to be rushed!"

"I know, honey." her mother replied. "But you've got someone waiting for you at the door."

Angelica Stewart and her lone daughter Ivory had not been expecting a visitor to come by this evening, but now… they had company. The two Negresses were nervous, frightened even, that they had not put on their Sunday best nor had they even set up the house for such an occasion. The small black-and-white rabbit-eared television had been covered in dust for weeks now and so had the mahogany coffee table and drink stands. As much as the furniture needed to be dusted off and cleaned, it was too late now to get the job done and being that Angelica was a well-known perfectionist in her small hometown of Beelzebub, Oklahoma, it did not sit well with her.

Ivory swiftly came downstairs from her somewhat small bedroom. Her short, curly dark hair was in a nested mess from just waking up a few minutes ago and she still had on her lavender nightgown, one of the many decent clothes her Christian mother picked out for her. As she came down, she heard Angelica open the door and converse with a young man around her daughter's age.

"So, um…" the youngster began to speak. "Do ya think I could talk to Ivory for a minute? I'm sure I could-"

"Be quick about it?" Angelica finished for him. "You better be. I don't want BLU to get on yo' case because you were visiting someone here instead of being at work there."

"I sure will, Mrs. Stewart." the young man replied.

The young adult entered into the whitewashed house, revealing himself to be a slender, white man in his twenties with short light brown hair, a headset over his black baseball cap, and a blue top. He also had on khaki shorts and tennis shoes with socks that almost came up to his thighs.

"Scout?" Ivory asked aloud as the youngster came in.

"Oh, hey, Ivory." he replied awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask ya out. Do ya think we could go for some Mickey D's?"

"You mean McDonald's?" Angelica asked surprisingly, arching an eyebrow as she did. "I'd never let my baby eat anything that could put her frail body in danger."

"Mama!" Ivory whined.

"Well, I'm sorry, baby." Angelica apologized. "But you know those hamburgers and fries aren't good for you." She then diverted her attention to the BLU Scout. "Unless you can think of someplace better to go, you two might as well spend time here."

"Fine…" Scout muttered to himself after unsuccessfully contemplating over alternates.

…

As Ivory and the BLU scout sat on the living room couch that Angelica had covered with plastic, there was nothing but awkward silence betwixt them. After about ten minutes of this, Angelica came into the room, holding a bronze tray of lemonade and some Cajun-seasoned fried chicken.

"Who wants some of my fried chicken?" the matriarch asked in a singsong tone.

"That sounds good, Mrs. Stewart." Scout piped up. "What'd ya make it with?"

"Oh, some cooking oil, white flour, Cajun seasoning and a whole chicken!" she cheerfully replied.

Just as the two young lovers were about to indulge into the fried chicken, the BLU Heavy Weapons Guy broke through the front door, followed by the BLU Demoman, the BLU Medic, and the BLU Sniper.

"Scout! I'm sew glad we found ye!" Demoman announced.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Scout asked out loud. "I'm on a date!"

"Ve are under attack from RED!" the Medic answered. "Come on if you want to ensure our victory!"

"Scout, do you really have to go?" Ivory asked softly.

"Yeah, Ivory." he answered sadly. "Unless…"

Angelica's eyes widened.

"You think I should join you, Scout?" Ivory asked surprisingly.

"Well, we're still on our first date, I guess." Scout answered uncertainly. "C'mon, Ivory!"

He grabbed ahold of Ivory's hand and led her out of the house. Angelica could only watch, still in surprise, as the two lovers followed the rest of the BLU gang.


End file.
